1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system, and more particularly to a video system formed in a hood capable of fitting over a vehicle seat headrest.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, video screens 101 have been mounted in the headrests 102 of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens may be connected to video players, such as a video cassette player (VCP) or a digital video disk (DVD) player located, for example, in the glove box of the vehicle. However, the video player and video screen cannot be removed from the vehicle or transferred to another vehicle. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying a specific vehicle. Further, there is also a risk of theft of the video screen and video player and corresponding damage to the vehicle when the vehicle is left unattended.
Therefore, a need exists for a video system that is removable from a vehicle and can be transferred from one vehicle to another with relative ease.